


Liminal Space

by Froggie_deadinside



Series: TheirLoveWasReal-2021 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #TheirLoveWasReal (Supernatural), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_deadinside/pseuds/Froggie_deadinside
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: TheirLoveWasReal-2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188338
Kudos: 1
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	Liminal Space

Day 2: Liminal Space

memories, lilting memories   
lit at the edges   
neon red and blue  
somewhere;  
our breaths as one  
into space abundant   
not yet embraced by  
slumber, not yet  
aware  
the black beast under  
and yellow haze   
above, their dominion;  
dreams, undulating dreams  
of stolen lips and  
lingering fingertips   
resting evermore in  
the weight of your   
shoulder on mine   
swirling green waves   
meet azure fields  
wherefore silence sings  
bright; forgotten  
prayers shower the  
pause, and I   
sigh  
promises, beholden promises   
meant to deify  
this altar which   
arose; of you and  
I intertwined  
pink and purple   
of a million stars  
coruscating in the  
midsummer night


End file.
